Bottled Up Inside
Bottled Up Inside/'Bottled Up'/'All Bottled Up' is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-second episode of Internet Season 3, and 76th episode overall. HTF Episode Description All the fun of a “Ship in a Bottle”, only less time consuming and (arguably) messier! Plot Russell sits a bottled ship on his shelf and looks at it with satisfaction when all of a sudden, the bottle falls over and impales Russell through the stomach, causing his blood to flow inside and fill the bottle, sinking the ship. Russell notices the glass bottle in his stomach and pulls it out, causing an excess amount of blood to come flowing out his body at a high rate. To prevent any further blood loss, Russell squishes the bottle back into his abdomen. Russell gives a brief sigh of relief, but his blood quickly fills the bottle and then squirts through the opening in the bottle, so Russell puts the cork lid back in. Without hesitation, Russell dashes off to his car to go to the hospital. When Russell attempts to enter his car, he notices he is unable to fit through the door with the bottle impaled through this stomach, partly due to the fact that he was parked right next to a tree so the car door could not open that wide. Russell then decides to push the bottle deeper into his stomach so he can fit in the car. Breathing a sigh of relief, Russell closes his door and drives off. Later, Russell gives a laugh of joy as he notices a sign pointing towards the hospital and tries to turn. Unfortunately, the bottle gets caught up in the steering wheel, and as a result, he is unable to make his turn and he continues going straight past the hospital. Meanwhile, Pop is crossing the street with Cub drinking from a milk bottle inside a stroller. Pop notices a coin and stops in the middle of the street to pick it up. Russell's car then speeds past and runs over part of Cub's stroller. Pop, not noticing that his son was just killed, continues happily pushing the remaining half of the stroller. Russell then notices that Cub's dead body forced through his own milk bottle into the shape of a bobble head is sitting on the front of his car. Obviously shocked and frightened, Russell fails to notice a fire hydrant ahead of him. (He wouldn't be able to avoid the hydrant anyway as his steering wheel was stuck because of the bottle). Russell crashes into the fire hydrant, causing him to fly out of the car towards a truck full of stored water containers and his body ends up flying into one of the bottles, crushing his body. Later, Pop, along with half of a baby carriage, pours Russell's blood in a cup (thinking it is water) and walks off nonchalantly. As the iris closes in on the water bottle, the miniature ship floats to the top. Moral "Don't bottle up your feelings." Deaths #Cub is run over by Russell's car and forced through his milk bottle. #Russell is forced through a water container. If he didn't die from being forced through the bottle, he most certainly would have died from blood loss or drowning. Injuries #Russell gets impaled in the abdomen when his ship in a bottle tips over and falls on top of him. Goofs #The trailer and full episode simply title the episode as Bottled Up. ##When the episode is uploaded on Mondo Media's YouTube channel, it is titled All Bottled Up. #Cub's size is smaller when he's seen from the inside of the baby carriage. #Before the bottle falls into Russell, the ship is normal, but when the bottle is in Russell, the ship is shown to be smaller. #When Russell pulls the bottle out of his stomach, the boat disappears. #When Russell flies out of his car and into the water container, his tail is missing. #Russell's eye patch switches place once (when he's looking for the bottle lid). #Russell flew into the water container face first (with his peg legs sticking out of the opening). However, this is later reversed, with his head near the opening. #The baby carriage, after being hit by Russell, was standing on two wheels and being held by Pop, which would mean that if Pop let go the carriage, it would fall. However, Pop used both hands to drink the water, and he should have opened his eyes to notice it was there, yet he managed to hold down the carriage still and not notice that Cub wasn't there. Trivia *To be "all bottled up" means to store your emotions, up to the point where you have an outburst. * Russell's house looks different than it did in the TV series. *The sneak peek for this episode has four images rather than the typical three. *Truffles appears behind a tree when Russell tries to get in his car. *This is the first time to show Cub drinking milk, despite his Collect Them All's fun fact regarding his lactose intolerance, meaning he might be drinking lactose-free milk. *This was one of the few times Pop was oblivious to Cub's death. The other times were in Concrete Solution and Chip Off the Ol' Block. *Blood is shown after seven seconds into the episode (at the 30th second of the video). *This is the third time Russell drives a vehicle. However, it's the first time he does this in the Internet Series. *There are no female characters in this episode. **However, this episode has a female voice actor (Lori Jee as Cub) *Pop seems more ignorant or even dumber than usual in this episode as he failed to notice that Cub and half the carriage were missing. He also did not notice Russell's corpse in the water container or that he got a cup of his blood. *This is the second consecutive episode where someone consumes blood, and the third overall. *This episode's trailer already spoils Russell's injury. The injury spoiler is repeated again in the No Time Like the Present trailer. *This episode was not uploaded to YouTube by Mondo Media until November 14, 2013. This is almost a year after the episode was released on Mondo's website. *This is one of the few instances the characters suffer through the duration of the episode, another being in Take a Hike and The Chokes on You. *Mondo uploaded a video on their website called "Oh, I've finally Found a Bitcoin!" It's actually the scene where Pop notices the coin on the the street, but the coin has the symbol of a real life online payment system company on it. The symbol represents the letter "B" with two lines going through it, much like a dollar sign ($). (see video above) Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females